Harry's Sister Penny JacksonPotter
by Iheartpercyjackson353
Summary: In schools she is called Penny Jackson at home she is Penny Potter her existence a secret to the world she belongs. Fem!Percy This is her story of coming to Hogwarts then going to camp. This first chapter is just a trial if people like it I will continue if not I may just delete it or possibly continue it. Rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

This is a fairly random idea that poped into my head that may not work  
please enjoy. By the way the Jacksons and Smelly gabe are fairly rich so the can aford stuff

* * *

Chapter One  
My name is Penny Potter, but im often called Penny Jackson. I am a year older than my brother Harry Potter. I am a witch and a demigod. My mother Lily Potter and father James Potter thought it best not to tell people about me because of my real father. So I was raised by Sally Jackson she is really loving. My story starts when I turned 11.

"Penny, wake up!" Sally called from outside my room, "Gabe is gone for the day, we can do anything you want!"  
I poked my head out the door, "Anything?" Sally nodded, I did my signature happy squeal. "Can we bake a birthday cake?"  
"Yes honey." Sally answered. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a box of cake mix and twenty minutes later we were laughing and icing the cake. I had manedged to drop an egg on the floor and get frosting on my forehead. Once we finished we put the cake in the microwave to cool. We waited Anouther ten minutes and pulled out the cake and plates. I had just blown out my candles and was about to cut my cake when an owl swooped through the open window and dropped a hevey yellowish parchment on top of my cake. I picked up the envelope and read the address, it said Penny Jackson, third room on the left, apartment 32, 9182 Central Street, Manhattan NY. I turned it over and opened the envelope. "What is it honey" Sally said.  
"It's an invitation to a school called Hogwarts!" I said.  
" Do you want to go?"  
"Ya I guess so."  
"Well Lily told me about this school we need to go get school supplies from London. We should take a boat it will be fun and i'll come with you and stay till September first when school starts. Now lets finish the cake and try not to taste parchment." I laughed and finished cutting the slices of cake. "Cut one for Gabe too honey." Once we finished the cake we wrapped the cake in plastic and cleaned up the floor and the rest of the kitchen. After cleaning we sit down and start watching H2O.  
" I home!" Gabe calls unlovingly from the frount door.  
"We made cake!" I called, I think my mother thinks im to happy twords him or most people and trusting. "I also found a new school, in Kings Cross England."  
"In England how are you going to get there?" Gabe said rudly  
"We are taking a boat there, and i'll take a plane back and be back by september third."  
"What am I supposted to eat!" Gabe talk yelled fustrated  
" I'll put take out numbers on the fridge and some restaurant names if you want to eat out." Sally told him sweetly.  
"OK but be back soon i don't want take out for the rest of my life."  
"Um Gabe we are going to need a little more money for school supplies." I told him nervously.  
"Fine but don't ask for more!" He said exasperatedly, thrusting a wad of bills into my hand.  
"Honey, go pack your thing we are leaving first thing tomorrow!" Sally siad.  
" Yay I can't wait I don't think I'll get expelled from this school!"

* * *

ok i admit Gabe is Probably ooc but im not sure how to right him and i think i kinda like my gabe virsion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Journey  
This is chapter two thank you for all the follows and reviews they made me happy

* * *

Chapter 2  
I walked into my room. There were a few beer bottles on the floor from when Gabe is to lazy to walk to the garbage but the rest are in a big pile on the desk he uses when im at school. I go to pack up not knowing what I would aschool for witches and wizards, so I bring everything including my stuffed bear Blueberry. After Im packed up I walk into the kitchen. My mom, Sally, I call her mom because she is basically raised me so she's my mom. She was making breakfast, I know we had cake before breakfast my moms awesome. "Where should I put my bag?" I asked  
"By the door honey we are leaving after breakfast." Sally replied  
"You got us a boat to England twenty minutes after I got the letter!" I said surprise clear in my voice.  
"Yes, your father helped me get the boat and Gabe gave me the money for the flight back."  
"How am I getting back and do i get to come home for Christmas?"  
"Well were taking a boat home and we are going to spend Christmas in England. Mabey we can go to Surrey and see your little brother Harry."  
"We could see Harry that would be the best Christmas preasent ever!" I practicly screamed in my excitement.  
"Yes but he couldn't know that your his sister got it he could be a friend but he cannot know."  
"Fine," I said a bit less excited, "Whats for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes!" We ate the delicious pancakes and drove to the docks. "Thats the boat honey" My mom said pointing to a big cruz ship.  
"Oh my god, that is a fancy ship. How long is it going to take to get to England?"  
"About a week." We got on the boat and went to our cabins I had my own and so did my mom. My room was big, There was a queen sized bed with purply blue covers, the room looked like it was made for me. The room even had a mini fridge that was full of free stuff. I went to the dresser and unpaked some of my stuff this wasway nicer than my tini room that could have been a large closet. After I unpacked I went to explore the ship. The ship wa,, amazing and every thing seemed to be free even the stuff in the stores. I saw a swiming pool and felt the water it was warm. One thing that I thought was odd was that there was no one else on the boat exept for the staff and us, well that and the free stuff because I thought stuff on cruzes was really expensive. On the way back to my room I saw a ice cream machine I was walking by and was about four feet infrount of it when I realized what it was I stoped turned around grabbed a cone and filled it with chocolate ice cream before continuing on my walk back to my room. "Penny why are you having Ice cream before lunch?" My mom asked when I walked back into the room.  
"I walked by a machine and wanted ice cream so I got some. Have you noticed there is like nobody else on the ship?"  
"Yes I have noticed, and that is because the boat is picking up the rest of the passengers tomorrow in Maine."  
"Then why are we here now."  
"Because it was the only way your father could get us on the boat."  
"How come my dad can't come to see me why does he just help when it comes to school?"  
"I don't know but at least he helpes us and thats more than some other parents so don't be mad at him."  
"Fine when the boat leave this dock?"  
"Five minutes." The boat took off and we ate lunch then went swiming in the pool. After that we had dinner and went to bed. In the morning we arrived in Maine and all the other passengers got on. The rest of the cruz went on like that first day. I mostly kept to my self and t ryed not to get in trouble but ended up spilling an ice cream cone on some really cubby blonde kid. As I was walking away I heard his mother say are you okey dudykins, I snikered at the name.  
"Hey you!" the kid yelled, "Who are you?" he asked very rudly.  
I turned on my heel and said "Why do you need to know" and let me tell you I said it like I was ready to beat him up.  
"I want to know whose going to pay for my new shirt." he answered not that fearful.  
I thought about what to say, "Penny P- Jackson" I stuttered almost saying Potter but I didn't, "Who are you?"  
"Dudley Dursley."  
"Oh I thought your name was Dudykins."  
"Don't burn in the sunlight Ginger!"  
"Oh you little-"  
"Penny! What are you doing?!" my mom cut me off. I smiled sheepishly knowing I was in trouble.  
"Arguing with Dudykins over here" I said gesturing to the cubby blond. My mom cracked a smile, and pulled me away and back to our room.  
"Penny that Dudykins was Dudley Dursley your cousin."  
I almost choked, "My cousin!" I said didbalivingly, "then were's Harry shouldn't he be here?"  
"Honey, they don't bring him anywhere especially on vacation, he isn't their favorite person in the world."  
"Well I can't wait till Christmas wonder how Dudykins is going to react to that." I said almost laughing. After that day I spent most of the time in my room or the pool I did see Dudley once at dinner wolfing down his food and I deffently wrinklh my noise in distaste, remembering how he probably only wasn't afraid of me because I was a girl.

how did you like it i felt like throughing Dudley in there so i did. im also thinking of having her join the hunters of Artimis because I cant think of a pairing for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
School Shoping Yay!

this comment is addrest to tyche(guest)  
i was thinking about pairing her with Draco but she is a year older than him so it might be akward. plus shes frriends with harry and if she starts dating draco his worst enemy he might hate. As for the Slyterin i was acutaly gona probably do that because its under the lake and shes a child of Poseidon so she might feel safer. If i do have a pairing it might be Draco. Oh My God i just thought of something what if she had a pranking rivlery with Fred and George wouldn't that be cool!?  
_

Chapter 3

It was five days after meeting with Dudley that we arrived in England. We took a bus to London and my mom told me to keep an eye out for the leaky couldren writen on a sign. I looked around at the colorful buildings and on very small black corner door caught my eye. I looked for a sign telling me what it was. There it was hanging on a rusted old pole was a fadeed wood sign that said The Leaky Couldren, at least I think thats what it said.  
"Mom look overthere do you see the black corner door I think thats it." I said while pointing in the direction of the door. She grabbed my hand smileing obviously glad we didn't have to stand here any more. In side was a dusty old tavern almost compleatly empty. I thought we were going to stop and get a hot chocolate or something but we kept going and walked out the back door and my mom pulled a wand out of her pocket, since when is she a witch. "Mom why didn't you tell me your a witch?"  
"You honestly thought I wasnt. I visted Diogon alley for the first time when I was thirteen with my parents because I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to a school in America and I met Lily on that trip and we became good friends we would always write to each other using owls thats how I heard about you. Lily said she had a baby but it wasn't James's and she knew if she told the world about you they would be very upset and mean twords her, she asked me to come take you and visit every year on August 18th your birthday. I did untill you were two, because when you were two your parents died, they died while you were there, you were there because we dicided to suprize them on Halloween, you were in a differnt room playing with Harry when we saw the cloaked man coming twords the house, Lily told me to apperate you two to my house in America. I did then I put you two down and apperated back but Harry had grabbed on to my pant hem and came back with me. I had apperated into a closet and herd the man asking where the boy and his mother were, James didn't say any thing and the man killed him just like that. He went to find her and thats when I noticed Harry on my leg, he had started to cry as if he knew what had just happened. The mans head turned and he started walking towards the closet, I quickly apperated to the room I knew Lily was in I told her im sorry and that he knew Harry was still there. I also told her that I was a legacy of Hetcate and had a powerful spell that would keep Harry alive if hit with the curse but it only worked if someone gave their life for his. She told me James is dead all I care about is that Harry and Penny are safe now do the spell and go back to Penny. I did as she said and apperated away when the door knobe started to twist but before I left I told her that she was the best friend I had ever had and I hoped she made it to Esilm."  
"Oh" I said speechless, my mom tapped a few bricks with her wand and it opened up to a marvelous alley full of people. "Wow" I said in wonder.  
"First let's get your robes." In the robe shop I saw a large family of read heads pass. One of them was saying that her need ed new robes but the mother said that they couldn't afford it. I was in the robe shop for about half an hour and when my robes were done I payed the lady and walked out to where my mom was holding two big ice cream cones. I gratefully took one and ate it on the way to the wand shop Olivanders. Inside the shop was very dusty and the walls were lined with boxes and boxes were on the floor too.  
"Hello?" I called questionably. I heard a loud wissing noise and a man appered in frount of me on a latter. "Holy Crap!" I exclamed as I stumbled backwards.  
"Hello" the eccentric looking man said, "Are you here for a wand?" I nodded. He walked to me and started measuring me. After a few moments of that he walked and grabbed a box in the box was a glistening cherry colored wand. I picked it up and looked at him questionly and he mimicked wavingI so I did and wind rused around pullingboxes of shelfs and the man pulled the wand out of my hand. I looked at the boxes piled around my feet. I saw one open the wand inside was made of white wood and in the handle there was a resably sized blue stone. Up the handel in a spirl was different blues and greens and the occasional red. The handle itself was black and it was a beautifully crafted wand I picked it up and waved it. Golden sparks shot from the end of the wand, it felt as if the wand had been made for me. " Ahh it seems you have found your wand, twelve inches, white ash wood, and a core of mermaid hair that is quite a powerful wand, with a secret I must add, tap the big blue gem." I did as I was told and in my hand I was holding a black velvet chocker with a blue gem in the center, I put it around my neck and it felt natural like it was ment to be there.  
"How much?" I asked.  
"Ten gallons." I payed him the money and my mom and I went to get the rest of the supplies. At the end of the day I asked if I could get a pet and we walked into the pet store. I looked at all the animals there was an adorable chubby rat and in the cage next to him was two little black and white kittens.  
"Mom I want one of them they are so cute, please."  
"Okey," She turned to an employee and asked "How much for one of these two?"  
"Those two are a package deal. We can't sepperate them." The employee said.  
"Please can I have them both?" I begged pleading with my eyes.  
"Fine!" She said after a long battle of wills. I jumped up and down in exitment. We walked back to where we were staying in the leaky couldren both the kittens in a crate.

_  
im a little bit absesed with vampire diarys and thats were the white ash wood came from so thays for those people who found that weird  
thanks for the reviews andi dont own percy jackson or harry potter.

Also i need three girl oc's for her house mates and a couple others for others in her year please submit some oc's in review or pm their discription to me thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
The Sorting  
Because i got so many other characters i am going to make up names and houses if someone wants to give the name an appearance and personality that would be greatly appreciated.  
and I may have forgotten this but I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Finally September first has arrived and I'm going to Hogwarts! After weeks of wandering around London I am going to Kings Cross Station. We arrive at ten so we won't be late for the eleven o'clock train. Im looking around at the station, the walls host the platform signs, I see 9 and 10, but I don't see platform 9 3/4 anywhere.  
"Mom I don't see the platform?"I said questioningly,as I looked up at her today she had her long brown hair in a pony tail and was wearing a light blue blouse and some black jeans.  
"You see the family of redheads over there you walk through it and your in the platform, got it" I nod looking at the family, they look poor but not scraping junk off the bottom of the barrel poor, "okay I'll be right behind you. I turn and start walking twords the family and they are passing through the barrier as I get closer and once I'm there they are gone. I turn and face the barrier, I slowly start walking twords ir I start to run then its dark. The darkness lasts for about two seconds then the bright lights of the well lite platform. I turn around and see my mom standing in a big archway, in the platform there is the big crimson train. I roll my trolley down to one of the doors and start trying to lift my trunk into the train. I struggle with it for a few minutes, then all the sudden it becomes really light. I look up to see one of the members if the redhead family helping me. Once my trunk is in I turn to him.  
"Thank you, my name's Penny and this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts." I say felling a little dorkish.  
"Well my name's George Wesley, im in second year mabey if your in Gryffindor I can show you around!" He said  
"Ya mabey?!" I said confused, because I didn't know exactly what Gryffindor was. After that I said bye and went to find an empty compartment. It was still like half an hour till the train left so I had plenty of time to find a compartment then go say good bye to my mom. At the end of the train there was a compartment that looked slightly smaller than the rest so I put my stuff in there, because nobody wants the smallest compartment unless you want to be mostly alown. I kept the crate with Slick and Star my two kittens with me because they get really loud when they want attention. I came off the train and looked for my mom, she was standing talking on the phone when I got over there she had finished talking. "Bye mom I'm going to miss you so much!" I say bearly holding in a sob.  
"Shh honey, this isn't any different than Yancy's last year, you will come back and we are going to have fun some where near the beach." She said comforting me. I smiled through my tears.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes honey, I promise."  
"Bye, then I guess I'll see you here at Christmas."  
"Bye honey I'll miss you too." I turned around and walked back to my compartment. When I got there I saw someone leaning against the door. The boy was scrawny, and leaning next to him was crutches, ( A/N i know Grover didn't have crutches in the book but he did in the movie) and he had acne with the start of a beard on his chin.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"May I sit with you on the ride to Hogwarts?" He said and I noticed that unlike the rest of the people he didn't have an english accent. He was American like me.  
"Sure, I guess." I replied . I helped him get his trunk in into our compartment.  
"What animals did you get?" He asked looking at the crate in my hand.  
" I got two adorable little kittens. Want me to let them out?" I said with my hand on the latch of the crate.  
"Sure I love animals." He replied and I opened it and my two tuxedo kittens came bounding out.  
"What are their names?" He asked.  
I made a grab for one of the kittens and looked at his chin, there was a black spot."This one is Slick the boy, and that one," I said pointing to the other one, "is Star the girl." I gave Slick one more pet before setting him down so he could play. "So, what year are you going to be in?" I asked.  
"This is going to be my first and last year hear," I must have looked really confused because he said, "My parents move around a lot so I just go to each school for a year then I move schools. Oh and I don't belive I introduced my self, I'm Grover Underwood, and you are?"  
"Oh sorry Im Penny Jackson." I said slightly embarrassed about not introducing myself.  
"May I ask why you have an American accent?" He said very politely.  
"Yes, well my mom put my name down for Hogwarts after I was born and then we moved and I guess moving doesn't change whether or not you get your letter. Although I do feel quite sorry for the owl." My mom had told me what to say if I got asked that. He laughed at my owl comment. The rest of the train ride we talked about our parents and pets and other things like that. I got the feeling that we would be very good friends this year. I kicked him out of the compartment when I changed into my robes though. When the train stopped I put the kittens back in their crate and walked out of the compartment with the crate in my arms. They had told us to leave our stuff in the chair compartments but I didn't trust other people with my cats. We stepped out of the train and heard a voice calling the first years over. I looked twoards the voice and the man speaking was very tall and looked like he could be half giant. I started walking towards him and was surprised when Grover followed too. The man told us that we were to get on the boats, four to a boat. Grover and I got on the bout and behind us, sat a boy and a girl the boy introduced himself as Cole Redwood and the girl said her name was Sylvia Charter. The first glimpse of the castle was absolutely breathtaking. High stone walls, glistening lake surrounding it, and it was high on a mountain. The boats took us under the castle and into a cave. In the cave was a set of oak double doors. I was looking around the cave when a sharp female voice made me jump.  
"Follow me and I will tell you the rules of houses and Hogwarts." Im sorry to say but I zoned out on what she was saying after, your house will be your family, the rest was just blah blah blah. She had us wait while she went in and set every thing up. The doors opened about a minute later and she beckoned us in. She pulled out a scroll and started reading off names, "Charter, Sylvia!" Sylvia went up and twenty seconds later the hat called out Slytherin the table on the far right cheered. A boy named Sean Delfin went to Gryffindor. A girl named Cho Chang went to Ravenclaw.** ( A/N if she's not in the year above Harry plz tell me)** Also Cole Redwood went to Ravenclaw. Grover went to Hufflepuff. "Jackson, Penny!" the professor called out. I gulped and walked up to the stool and sat down with my kittens on my lap. If people noticed the cats they didn't say any thing. The professor placed the hat on my head and it covered my eyes.  
"Humm this is challenging, you could be mean, but your a reliable friend, your loyalty is strong, yet you often trick people, i think your more snake than lion" A voice whispered in my mind.  
"Well don't put a snake in the lion's den, they will be sure to sniff it out." My mind replied.  
"Slytherin!" The hat called out and I walked over to the table Sylvia had gone to and watched the Hogwarts symbol on my cloak change into a Slytherin badge while my black tie became stripped with silver and green, stripes also appeared on my skirt of the same color.

_  
ok ill admit i ment to put more names in there and it took me forever to figure out how to put Grover in there and now i have to figure out mrs dodds. so i would love it if the people that read this could make up some charitars for me to use and please add a house in the discription. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five  
_****Potions Class**

**Ok I'm sorry if some of you thought it was a long update time but I'm mad at you, cuz nobody is helping me with characters and there is the kindle thing I barely got this chapter done before it broke again. Now for the story there may be a little bit of swearing and I think because its rated T that's ok. To me anyway. Also sorry for any bad spelling or grammar I don't have a beta reader for this story or my other one. Sorry I should start writing the chapter now some times I get a little distracted sorry.  
**_line-

The feast appeared on the table, it had all my favorite foods, and they were all blue I was super happy and grabbed some of it while everyone else just looked at it confused. It took me a few moments to realize, that I must have turned the food blue, I must have done some more accidental magic. "Well that is interesting. Students though the food may be blue it is still edible, so enjoy!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically while looking at George and his brother sternly. At the end of the feast we followed the prefect to the common room. The common room was down in the dungeons. The prefect went to a large mirror on the wall and said Pureblood the password. Inside was tinted green and when I walked in I felt my tiredness go away I was wide awake, and I felt safe. There were black leather couches next to a sparkling green fire that radiated heat.  
"Girls head up the stairs to the left and go to the room marked first years, boys do the same to the right." The girl prefect said. I yawned my tiredness reappearing and walked up the stairs, we had our first school day tomorrow and I needed sleep if I was going to not get kicked out of class.  
-Line-  
_Snape POV_ **(This is going to probably be really short**)  
I was preparing for my first class with the new first years. It was double with Slytherin and Gryffindor. I started with my start of school speech, "It my class...and bottle fa-" I got cut off by the door opening, "Care to explain why you are late," I looked up and gasped, "Lily!" A look of confusion flashed over the girls face but she looked almost exactly the same as Lily, she had the same red hair, and the same face, the only obvious difference was the eyes, whereas Lily's had been a brilliant emerald green, this girl had sparkling sea green eyes and too my astonishment was a Slytherin. 'Hum maybe I should pay more attention during the sorting' I briefly thought. Everyone was looking at her, some were completely turned around. "Everyone face the front and Miss." I trailed off.  
"Jackson" She replied.  
"Jackson, "I repeated "please take a seat."  
-Line-  
_Penny's POV_  
I woke up late and was running a brush quickly and painfully through my tangled red hair. I knew I had missed breakfast and was probably running late for class. I changed into my uniform and checked my schedule double potions, with the Gryffindor. As I was running to the room in the dungeons, I was attempting to straighten my stupid tie. I paused in front of the door and made sure I was presentable. I slowly opened the door hoping it would swing open quietly, but no it had to squeak and really loudly too. Every head turned to me, the teacher was asking me to say why I was late but when he looked at me his eyes flashed with shock and he gasped, "Lily!" I tried to look confused but in my head I was thinking crap why in the hell does he think I'm my mom, wait how did he know my mom in the first place. Some people were now turned all the way around in their chairs. "Everyone turn around and Miss." he trailed off.  
"Jackson." I said sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Jackson," he repeated, "please take a seat."  
Being slightly annoyed and nervous although hoping it wasn't showing I replied, "Wow, please that must not be a common word in your  
vocabulary." as I calmly walked over to a desk in the front of the room and sat next to Sylvia.  
"Well, Miss. Jackson you better watch your tongue or your going to land your self in detention." the teacher replied.  
"But I thought you favored your own house, Professor Snape?" I ask while adjusting my robes so my badge was clearly visible.  
"Miss Jackson, please sit down and be quiet I'm trying to teach!" He said clearly irritated.  
"Fine but only because you said please." I said trying to sound annoying.  
"Thank you!" He said under his breath.  
"Your welcome!" I said with a smile. The rest of the class was boring except for when a couple of Gryffindor got detentions for talking out of turn. After that I had transfiguration with Professor M. Then it was charms with Professor F. Finally I slept through history of magic or whatever it was with Professor B. The next day I had history of Magic, defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration. D.A.D.A was an interesting class, but the teacher was Professor Q. and he seemed to know nothing and was a complete chicken. The next few weeks went on the same, and Sylvia and I became good friends, but one day after classes we went into the common room to do homework, it was pink somebody had come in and used magic to turn every think pink. The leather couches were pink even the flames in the fire were pink. Shocked I went up to my dorm with Sylvia at my side. "Oh my god!" Sylvia said as we walked up the stairs.  
"I'm surprised they got in!" I said, then paused," Wait, no I'm not." I said. Inside the room was exactly the same as it had been this morning, the green four poster beds, except my bed it was hot pink and on the pillow there was a note.  
"Oh my god, Penny I think this was a prank on you!" Sylvia said.  
"Ok then who have I pissed off lately? Um There's Snape and a few Gryffindors, maybe Grover can do some snooping for me." I said as I walked over to my bed to pick up the note.  
"God I can't believe you still talk to Grover he is annoying, and in Hufflepuff. It is going to suck having Herbology with them after Christmas."  
"The note says, 'Can you guess who I am Miss. Jackson? Have fun guessing '"I took a deep breath, " Yep definitely having Grover snoop for me. Do you know a spell that could change my bed back Sylvia I despise pink." I asked.  
"Nope maybe you should have the person cleaning up the common room do it for you." We walked back down to the common room to see who was fixing the common room.  
"Dammit!" I said when I saw who it was.

_  
**Hi can anyone guess who pulled the prank or who is fixing the mess? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed read followed of favorited this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**I started to write this before but then accidentally deleted the app I was writing on so ya and it's taken me a long time to get around to writing it. So here's chappy 6. Also sorry for any missing spaces my space bar sucks.**

Penny POV

"Dimmit" I said when I saw Snape fixing the mess of the common room. I turned to Sylvia, "there ain't no way I am asking him for help I am an independent person in his mind and I would like him to keep thinking that I never need help." I say very stubbornly.

"I'm sorry you lost me after him. So if you don't want him ask somebody else, like a prefect." Sylvia suggested.

"Fine help me find a prefect," I added, "the girl one." When I saw the look in her eyes.

"Okay, but only on one condition,"

"What condition?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have to do my History of Magic homework for this week. If you agree to it you can just stand here while I find the prefect."

I thought about it," well I hate history of magic, but I do enjoy not having to do anything. One more thing, I have dyslexia so I can't read or write very well, but if you don't mind bad grammar and spelling sure sounds like a good deal." She smiled a knowing smile like she had known all along and walked off to find the prefect. After a few minutes of watching a very mad Snape fix the fire, Sylvia came up to me with an amused looking prefect behind her.

"This way," She said, "Come on Penny!" I stood up and followed her. The prefect had long light brown hair, a slim frame, and was very short at about 5'2".

She came in and laughed, "Well this is interesting any idea who it was, no okay."

She muttered a spell and the bed and everything turned back to normal. When she saw Sylvia and I looking stunned she said, "I've always been better that Snape at Transfiguration. My name's Jennifer by the way. If you need me again just call." Then she left.

"They need to pay for this!" I said very mad.

"We should figure out how to get them back with muggle pranks." Sylvia said

"You mean like whipped cream in their slippers, rotten fish under the mattresses, and filling their sheets with honey and any thing else sticky." I said.

"Exactly you have Grover find out who it is and then they will regret ever pranking you because when they do that they mess with me too." She said the last part in a very determined voice.

#########TIME SKIP###############

We woke up the next morning and when the owls came I got a letter. It said:

HEY Penny,

I heard your house got pranked last night is it true?

Grover

I flipped it over and wrote:

Ya Grover,

Its true I also got pranked just me! They turned my sheets pink! And left a note can you help me figure out who it was?

Penny

Then I gave it back to the owl and sent it to Grover. After answering Sylvia's who sent that question a reply landed in front of me. It read:

Sure thing Penny nothing about it is going to slip by me. Before lunch met me in front of Herbology I have it with the Gryffindors and the prankers are most likely in that house and have been bragging. I will definitely find out if it was from that house.

Grover

I replied right below that:

Great see you then if you find it out you are amazing, not that you aren't any way. I'll be bringing Sylvia too. You're the best.

Penny

"We meet Grover in front of the green houses before lunch." I told Sylvia, who looks very pleased at the fact I hadn't spelt anything wrong in the note and what I said.

###########TIME SKIP#######################

Sylvia and I were walking to the green houses. "So what are you doing for Christmas?' I ask her be cause it is only two weeks away and its starting to get cold.

"I'm going to go home; my brother is going to be in town. What about you?" She replied.

"I'm going to spend it with my mom here because it would take to long to go home to America." By then we were at the green houses, and waiting for Grover to get there before him we kind of skipped the class before which happened to be History of Magic and told someone to take notes and get our homework for us. Soon after we arrived the lesson ended and Grover walked out. "Psst, Grover," I whisper from behind him making him jump. Sylvia and I start to laugh.

"Shh!" He pushes us around to behind the green house. "If I'm seen with Slytherin girls my friends will disown me, and I might become a target of the Gryffindors. Speaking of I know who your prankers are."

"Really who?" Says a very hyper Sylvia.

He pauses for dramatic effect "The Wesley twins, Fred and Gorge."

After that I say, "Drama Dork, not a word of this to anyone." Then I sequel and hug him going "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I turn to Sylvia serious again, "Now time to plan revenge. Thank you again Grover." I grab Sylvia's arm and we walk away.

#################TIME SKIP##########################

We were sitting on my bed, trying to get the perfect plan. So far we came up with the idea to turn all the sheets on their beds Slytherin colors. "We talked about honey; we could fill their sheets with it." I said.

"Or we could put a couple raw fish in between the mattress and the bed frame." Sylvia said.

"Or both!"

"Definitely! We get supplies during breakfast tomorrow, bring plastic bags." Sylvia said. I assumed it was for the honey because they don't serve fish at breakfast.

###################TIME SKIP################################

Before breakfast I handed Sylvia a small plastic zip lock baggie. She looked at me and I explained, "If I take two bags of honey people will look at me weird." We sat down and I swiped the honey off the table without anyone looking at me, I quickly filled up the bag and handed the honey bear to her. Then I grabbed some pancakes and put them on my golden plate. Covered them in syrup and begin to eat. Soon after I finished Sylvia did too and we snuck down to the kitchen to ask for some fish. The house elves knew us fairly well because we would comedown and get food every so often. And also to talk to them about what was happening around school. They heard alot but Grover was still my proffered snooper. The gave us four fish and we thanked them and walked away we only had five minutes to get to Potions class and tell him our big lie.

WE arrived at potions just as the bell rang and went up to Snape. "Professor, we were wondering if we could work on our essays this period. We already know how t make the sleeping drought and Sylvia and I made a vile of it last night just so we could work on that essay." I said very innocently while Sylvia pulled out the vile and set it on his desk.

"Very well but because I'm giving you now I want it on my desk tomorrow at the start of class." He replied

"Thank you so much professor." Sylvia said as we walked out of class. After Grover told us who it was we followed a pair of Lions **(A/N I am probably going to call Gryffindors lions for the rest of the story because it is shorter.)** to their common room and heard the password. We started walking to the library but then turned to head to our common room to get the supplies and sneak back past the classroom. To get to the common room we passed through a couple counseled doors. At the end of the hallway Sylvia muttered a quick spell that changed our crests to that of the Lions. WE told the Fat Lady flabbergast and she let us in to the common room. It was stunning a couple of comfortable arm chairs and a couch and every thing was either gold or red or maroon. We made our way up to the second year's boy's dormitories. In there we found the twins beds and I took the fish and placed them while Sylvia changed the sheets. When we were both done we took out our honey and each went to a bed and squirted it every where I lifted up the pillow to put some honey underneath it and found a piece of blank parchment. Figuring it must be important I placed it in my bag and continued it didn't take long to finish with the honey so I started to snoop around. After a few minutes Sylvia who had her wand tip touching my bag said, "I solemnly swear we are up to no good." A barely visible spark came out of the tip of the wand and I snatched my bag and looked inside. The parchment had writing on it now. I pulled it out and on the cover it said Mr.'s Moody, Pad foot, Worm tail, and Prongs present you with the Marauders Map. I opened it up and there were names attached to, moving feet.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, "Look it shows people moving around the school."

"What, that's impossible it's like stalking, which is really creepy why do the Wesley's have this?" Sylvia questioned.

"I don't know but they aren't keeping it"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Creepy Maps and Stinky Twins

i thought i would give funny chapter names a shot and I want to say that i dont own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter I know i have forgotten that before alot and sorry for any errors i am writing this on my ipod.

Penny POV

I stuffed the map in to my bag and pulled out my prewritten note to the twins. It said Guess Who then I grabbed a pen out of my bag and quickly tryed to write thanks for the map but it probably came oit as something close to tankhs for teh mpa. I erased it and handed it to Sylvia.

"Write thanks for the map." I told her as I packed up our supplies.

As we were walking out of the door to head to the library Sylvia said "Wait one more thing." She pulled out a Sharpie and on the top of one of the posts of Freds bed she wrote Sylvia was here and covered it back up with the curtians. "Your turn" she said and handed me the Sharpie.I ran over to Gorges bed and in the same place wrote Penny was here. My name was one of the few things I new how to write well. Then I grabed her arm and pulled her out of the dorms and to the library.

"Sorry we didnt get here sooner the stair cases moved on us and we got a little lost." I told the librarian as Sylvia and I walked past her she just nodded and went back to work. We went to the potions area and pretended to work on the essays we had already finnished. We finnished them last night just incase we took a little to long with the prank.

"How bad do you think they will smell in the morning?" Sylvia wispered to me.

"They will reek of fish and I doubt the will even find them for a couple days." I looked at her and we both smile deviously. She mouthes map and I pull it out. A lot of the feet are just sitting in rows while a few like ours and the teachers are moving around the school. Sylvia points to a pair of moving feet and I try and read the names I think it says Fred and Gorge Weasly. "Is this who I think it is?" I ask Sylvia.

She looks "Yep and the are coming twords the library. Hide the map!" I quickly grab a book of the shelf and stick the map in and close it back up and stuff it on the shelf. The Weasly twins walk in just after I have sat down and gone back to looking at my books. They start walking to the librarian and Sylvia motions to me to start packing up I swich the map to one of the books we were looking at and put the book to the side grab the other books and put them on the magic putter awayer. (I dont have any better words for it) I then put my stuff in my bag walk up to the librarian and ask to check the book out. After she said yes I put the book in my bag fill out the check out form and walk back to potions with Sylvia. When I get into the class room I ask Sylvia for her essay pull mine out put them on Snape's desk and on my way out pull Via with me. (I needed a nickname for Sylvia so I came up with Via please tell me if you like it) Once out the door we start laughing and walk to our next classes. Soon enough its time for lunch. I have my book pulled out and the map unfolded inside while I eat my ham and cheese sandwitch, chips and blue rootbeer. I have blue rootbeer because my mom all ways made blue food after an argument with Gabe about blue food it was like watching TV that fight. "Hey Via I'm going to go put this book away before herbology ok?" I say to Via.  
"Sure but don't be late." She says back. I am still looking at the map as I am walking past the Gryffendor table so I don't notice when my cats come rushing into the great hall chasing some poor animal. They run in between my legs and I lose balence dropping the book and falling flat on my face. The map and book have slid under the Ravenclaw table and that is a good thing considering whose feet I am looking at. I look up to see the laughing face of Fred Weasly.

"Smooth" he comments. I stand up dust of my skirt then bent down to get the book and map. I try to close the book on the map before he sees it but I am not a lucky person. "Whats that?" he says and pulls it out of the book. He looks at it. "Wait a minute this is mine!" he says.

"No it isn't it is mine I got it from my mum." I say with a perfectly strait face.

"No way Gorge and I s-" he stops himself.

"Can't think up a lie to steal my stuff." I say. His face turns red and I snatch it out of his hands. When every body is looking at him and he is looking at me I smirk and walk out of the Great Hall to my room.

###############################

Instead of putting the map in my trunk like I was planing before the great hall I put it in my school bag and head to herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I stand next to Grover and whisper in his ear "hey buddy can we talk after dinner." He nodds and look scared to keep up an act for his fellow Hufflepuffs. I slowly shift over to Via during the class and tell that we are meeting Grover after dinner.

##########################

After dinner I give Grover the map and tell him to hide it well.

##########################

At breakfast the next morning a very fishy smell wafts around right before the twins walk in and the scent gets even stronger. They glare at where Via and I are we put on our best innocent looks and look back like what did we do? For the last couple weeks before Christmas the twins reek of fish and on the last day of school before break we see them throwing out the fish and cleaning their mattresses. We laugh so loudly from where we are they can hear us. They look up and start walking to us. Still laughing Via pulls me up. "Come on they will catch us." We start to run breathlessly away giggling. I am lagging behind a bit when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist I grab Via tighter and let out a short scream. We both turn around to see Fred and Gorge behind us.

"Where is the map?" Gorge said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Via said sounding very ofended.

"Oh you know the map you two stole from our dorm the map you had in the Great Hall." Fred said angry.

" I told you I got that from my mum remember?" I said trying to sound confused.

"Oh come on we all know your lying so tell us where is it."

The confusion and innocence wiped off out faces, Via said one word "Safe" and tried to walk off but Fred caught her again.

"Where is safe?" Fred asked.

"Some where you will never find it." I said with a smirk that matched Via's perfectly. They glared and we glared back eventualy they said we will find it and then they walked off. After that Via and I started cracking up again.


End file.
